


Safety in Numbers

by woodentarantula



Category: Blush Blush (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Gender nonspecific reader, Multi, Oral, Threesome, consumed by the catboy clicker, this game has taken me over dont look at me, uh. after care? a bit, working title: dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodentarantula/pseuds/woodentarantula
Summary: Volks joins reader and Nimh for the night.Reader has no explicit gender so read any way you like.
Relationships: Nimh/Reader, Volks/Nimh, Volks/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Safety in Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Listen Nimh has stolen my heart and deserves all the attention he wants.

It's when you're already making out with Nimh that Volks walks in. 

You've got Nimh pinned down, lavishing love on his neck and mouth in kind so you don't notice him. It's only in the second you come up for air that Nimh points him out.

"Hey Wolfie." You say, face flushed and knees still on either side of Nimh's chest.

"Uh," he replies, "I was just passing through and it's not like I was meaning to watch I just..."

"You what?" you ask, teasing lightness in your voice.

Volks is looking anywhere but you, or Nimh, you notice. "I've never seen you... on top, I guess."

"Oh, yeah. For Nimh," you gesture to the flushed bunny boy beneath you, "Everybody needs something different." 

"Yes, right, so I'll be going."

"Volks, wait a moment."

He stills and you whisper your brilliant plan down to Nimh. He nods excitedly.

"C'mere Volks." He hesitates but you wave your arm about encouragingly and he makes his way over. You loop your arms around his waist and Volks looks wide-eyed at first you and then Nimh still pinned under you. "How about you join us?"

"I, uh, well." You gaze at him carefully, warmly and he finds some footing to speak. "The, uh, couch is too small."

"The bedroom's right over there." You point out.

"I'm not, uh, that into guys."

"Nonsense, I know you've been getting to know Eli more." You loop a finger around a belt loop and tug, letting him know exactly what you mean by 'getting to know'.

"I," he manages, looks at Nimh briefly, though long enough Nimh reaches out a hand too, taking hold of his. Volks nods. "Okay."

You relocate your boys to the room over where your nice queen bed is well made and get right to work. "Nimh, sit down on the bed. Volks, you can watch if you want, till you're ready to jump in." 

Nimh does as he's told happily, keeping his knees together to give you a spot to sit and you come obligingly. Sitting astride him, you go about kissing him, deep on the mouth first then moving to his throat, eliciting sweet sighs and soft moans. You catch him looking intently into Volk's eyes and it makes you roll your hips and pull at the neckline of his sweater. 

"Volks..." Nimh barely whispers; you feel it reverberate through his neck more than you hear it and its such a sweet pleading noise, Volks would be an ass not to come over.

And he does, finally settling on the bed to the side of the two of you, placing careful kisses on the back of Nimh's neck. Nimh hums appreciatively, raising a hand to Volks' head to put gentle pressure as encouragement.

"What do you want?" You ask. Its partly to Nimh and partly to the whole room.

"Volks..." Nimh whispers again.

"What do you want him to do?" The man in question has all but stilled and he could use the encouragement. 

Nimh lets out a small moan. "Volks... inside me."

Volks' eyes widen again, comically so and you stifle a giggle. "How do you feel about that, Volks?"

He nods, a little absentmindedly, and little over-excited. "But, how are we gonna do this?" 

"Hmmm..." you hum, a mischievous grin creeping onto your lips. "Nimh love, take off your pants and get on your knees and elbows." Nimh does so, a similar smile on his face. "Volks, you know how to prep someone?"

Volks nods, watching Nimh as he moves. "Volks, dear? Lube is in the side table drawer." Another stifled giggle as Volks leaps for the table.

You turn over to Nimh's side, now distinctly Volks-less. When he returns you gesture to let him know to get started and Nimh smiles in assent. You slide under Nimh and take an experimental lick at the aching cock you find there. Your bunny shivers, a slight moan being wrenched out. "Good?"

"Mm-hmm." He agrees, "very." 

You lavish attention on Nimh's cock while Volks goes about getting him ready. One, then two slick fingers sliding inside to pull him open, massaging his insides. Nimh gasps, high and surprised, grinding his hips back onto Volks' hand. You feel every micro-movement under your mouth, tonguing at Nimh's slit and the protruding veins.

"Mm, Volks, ah-" Nimh pants out. "I'm ready, I want you."

Volks glances at you, bobbing under the body beneath him and you give him a nod. He unbuckles his belt and takes out his own dripping cock. He takes a moment, breathes, and slides into the waiting hole. Nimh tenses above you and you place a reassuring hand on his torso, roll his balls in your other hand.

"You're doin great, Nimh." You whisper into his skin and your machinations make him relax a little.

"So good..." Volks says above both of you. "So good, Nimh."

Nimh breaths, hot and beautiful. "I'm alright," he says. "you can move."

And Volks does, setting a slow, maniacal pace as he gets used to the heat around him. You lavish more attention on the cock in front of you, sliding your tongue up its length, taking the whole thing into your mouth down to Nimh's little blond pubes. His hips move through Volks' force, bobbing slowly in and out of your mouth without you even needing to move.

Nimh whines, so sweet and high. "M-more." He pants out. "You... won't break me."

That gets Volks going, setting a much faster pace, his skin slapping against Nimh's and the cock in your mouth moving rapidly. You feel more than see Volks leaning over, bending over Nimh's back and laying kisses down his shoulders. From the sound Nimh makes, you assume Volks bit down and you think about the bright red marks he leaves, kissing over the welts. Nimh turns his head around, finding Volks' lips with his own and locking together. Nimh's hips are moving more, begging for an even more brutal pace without words. Volks complies, a small growl bubbling up from his throat that makes Nimh and you both moan in response. 

You can feel Nimh's balls tighten just a little, he's getting close and he's going to be even more demanding of you and Volks alike. You spur him on, sucking harder on his cock, massaging his balls and slipping one of your own fingers in beside Volks' cock. This makes both of your boys jump, Nimh happily and Volks a bit more surprised. Nimh gives an appreciative moan and you slip another in, using the rest of your hand to stroke Volks as he pounds into your bunny.

Volks growls again- he must be close too- and returns to biting kisses on Nimh's shoulders. He speeds up even more, rough, bouncing thrusts that are making your mouth sore with how Nimh's cock bobs in your mouth but its worth it. Volks is grunting, low and gravelly and his thrusts are getting longer, relishing in the deepness of Nimh till he stills, a low, gasping moan escaping him and he comes inside. 

Nimh cries out, scraping at the pillows and sheets as he comes in your mouth. You hold him through it, swallowing down all that he has to give you.

Both of your boys still, Volks flopping over next to you and Nimh falling of his knees and curling around you. You slide up to meet him, peppering little kisses over his cheeks and tiny pecks on his lips. You turn over to give Volks a few of his own before getting up.

You return just a moment later with warm, wet hand towels and some glasses of water. Nimh takes the glass appreciatively and you set Volks' on the night stand next to him. Volks seems not all here, heavy in the bliss of his orgasm. You set about cleaning Nimh up, wiping the warm towel on his ass and around his wet and flagging cock. He shivers happily and even brings his feet up behind your head and locking his ankles. He grins at your playfully and you give a tiny lick to the base of his cock, making him whine and twist.

Volks stirs, looking at the both of you, almost stunned at the idea that you could still be going. It's only play, though, and he picks up on it, taking his glass from the table and having a sip.

You gaze lovingly at your boys, so happy that they're getting along nicely and thinking of the possibilities as you get to know more of the men you've accidentally cursed. Certainly, it's turned out to be more of a blessing.


End file.
